You Set Me Free
by Rizzy.16
Summary: I don't exactly regret the things that happened. But I can't say that what happened was normal... I mean, what's normal about a gang kidnapping me? and not to mention the fact that I was forced to join.Crazy, but you got to love the feeling of freedom
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary:** A life living under rules and attention 24/7 how does it make you feel? Make's you want to rebel doesn't it? Mikan is an example of this feeling and it starts once she meets a delinquent boy who influences her to rebel. A bit of OOC

**A/N: **Hey! Second story for Gakuen Alice I hope you like it. Mikan and Natsume are sort of OOC but I'll try my best to keep them in characters.

* * *

You Set Me Free

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

I wake up early that morning. Getting ready, making sure I won't be late for school. I slip on my school uniform and fix my hair making sure that not one strand of hair is misplaced, or my grandmother would call me untidy.

As a young girl, I was told to grow up to be a respectable lady. So here I am, being an obedient daughter and following the rules I'm given. I live with my parents and my grandmother.But most of the time, I get my orders from my grandmother. She is the devil! ...excuse my language, I meant to say...she's a very troubled lady. Most often, I'm used to following rules and living up to my expectations, but now! Now I'm just sick of it! I hate being bossed around and I want to be able to do what I want to do! Well I can't really blame myself I'm a 16 year old girl for crying out loud! I have 2 more years before I turn 18 and believe me, I've wasted most of my youth, so I better enjoy it now. But unfortunately, if I was caught being rebellious, my grandmother would pretty much disown me. My parents actually try to talk to my grandmother to cut me some slack, but sadly it doesn't work.

Currently, I was trying to finish my breakfast. Back straight while sitting on the chair and head high showing my confidence. To be honest, I really had no confidence most of the time I just put on a fake smile when I talk to my grandmother's friends. Man, but I really do envy those normal high school girls who get to slouch while eating and can eat a normal breakfast. Every single morning I'm given some kind of French cuisine to eat. Even if I'm given food where I can use my hands I must still use a fork. Manners...my worst enemy!

My eyes follow my grandmother as she enters the room with her elegant walk. I watch as she waits for the butler to help her get into her seat. She then nods her head to the following food she wants to eat. It disgusts me. It's not that I hate my grandmother but it's more like I hate the way she prefers how to live. She places her napkin onto her lap and began to eat her five star breakfast dish.

"Dear, how are your studies?" she asks looking directly at me while cutting her piece of meat.

"Perfectly fine, thank you for asking" I reply.

She smiles at me.

"You have grown to be a beautiful lady" she compliments.

"Thank you grandmother, I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you" I reply. Hehe I wonder if she noticed my secret meaning to that, hope not.

"You should be getting ready to leave now; it's rude to be late"

Geez, if I leave now I'll be 30 minutes early!

"Yes grandmother" but I still obeyed.

"Michael, prepare the car for dear Mikan" she ordered not even giving him a glance.

"Yes ma'am" he obeyed.

I slowly stood up from my seat and bowed.

"I'll be leaving now" I said before leaving the room.

"Take care dear"

* * *

In the car I look out through the window watching the regular students walking with their friends to school. I really do envy them. I found it surprising how people say they envy me when really, this life is horrible. There was no freedom unlike their own, they were welcome to do anything they wanted. I continue to watch as they laugh and have fun with one another. While I was in my car heading to the most prestigious school which my father owned. It made things even more difficult to live. Being the daughter of the head chairman, I was always given unneeded attention. Stares always following me. I didn't even have true friends because most of the time I was always used for my fame and popularity. I only had 1 friend I could rely on and that was Hotaru Imai. She is the daughter of the head who owns the world wide Toy Company. As our car enters through the gates of Alice Academy, I try my best to ignore the stares. Once I step out it was like I was a princess or something, surprisingly I wasn't enjoying it.

"Miss.Sakura" everybody chorus and bow down.

I smile and ask them to politely stand up. Thank goodness they listen. This is what I go through every single day. Ever since the start of my high school years and to now. I look around hoping to find Hotaru standing somewhere. And yes there she was, she was standing by the cherry blossoms staring towards me with that emotionless expression but, I found it cute. I run towards her to give her a hug but, as usual I was always pushed away by Hotaru's famous inventions.

"Hotaru! Good morning!" I greeted

Around Hotaru I always lost my perfect obedient personality. When i'm around Hotaru, I'm able to feel more relaxed, and always able to lower my guard because I trust her. Hotaru have been my best friend ever since we were babies. We grew up together, entering the same schools from day care to high school. Her parents and mine have been friends since high school. Since then me and Hotaru were always stuck together like glue. Even though Hotaru and I have completely opposite personalities we get along perfectly.

"Have you gotten prepared for the masquerade ball this weekend?" she asked with her mono-tone voice.

"Almost! I'm going to get my dress fitted today, you're coming aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Great! Well let's head to class" I said grabbing her hand and began to drag her.

Alice Academy is a big campus. It was like another place beyond those big gates. Nobody that was not a student was allowed in; therefore, a lot of people have always tried to get in. But recently the security had become stricter.

Hotaru and I have all the same classes except one. She had taken business while I had taken music. I had taken business in the first semester, it was really boring. Mostly because most of the time the teacher always asked me to talk to the students about my experiences with business. Currently my grandmother is training me, making me talk to business men and sometimes my father makes me work in his office. My mother sometimes makes me help her out with her work as well. My mother created her own business, a fashion industry and is currently spreading throughout Europe and Japan.

During class, I began to think about the possible outcome of going to the ball. There were many, meeting new foreign business men or meeting the eldest sons from other rich families. It was the same thing every ball. I would be introduced to my grandmother's friends and they would always have a son who I must make friends with, so then our connections would become greater. My grandmother tells me that the more people we know the easier to succeed in getting what you want, mostly because you would have everything you need in your phonebook. Talk about using people.

School finished pretty quickly, in my opinion. It was probably because we didn't do much work in class. I met up with Hotaru in front of the entrance and both of us hopped into my car. We began heading to one of my mom's stores. Along the way, I was told by my driver that we needed to change routes because there was supposedly a car accident up ahead. As we passed by the incident I saw a glimpse of a boy on his motorcycle...

* * *

Hi! This is the first chapter of You Set Me Free

Revew please!


	2. First MeetingMasquerade Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice **

**WARNING:**Some characters are a little OOC

**You Set Me Free**

**--**

**Chapter 2: **Our first meeting. Masquerade Ball

"This dress is to short" I complained while trying to pull it down.

"I've tried 7 dresses, none of them match me mom" I told her.

"Oh! There was this one that just came in, I wanted to save it for a bigger event but I guess it's needed" my mom replied before going into the back. When she came back she had a pink box in her hands. She passed it on to me. I slowly open the box.

"This is it!" I shouted.

The dress was stunning. It was a long pink dress and had ruffles falling down. It perfectly fitted around my waist and it had no straps. The rim on the top of the dress was white and was topped off with a black ribbon.

"It's a taffeta dress" my mother explained to me.

"Mom! I love it!" I exclaimed.

--

"Thanks for coming Hotaru!" I shouted through the window of my car and waved goodbye to her.

It didn't take us long to get from Hotaru's house to my own. When I got inside I was told my grandmother wanted me to speak to me. I took a long breath before knocking on the door of my grandmother's room.

"Come in" I heard my grandmother say through the door.

I entered and I saw her sitting down at her couch holding a cup of tea.

"Hello grandmother you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, sit down dear" she told me. I listen to her and sit down across from her.

"Two days from now is the ball, you know the routine. I will be introducing you to a family. I want you to entertain their kids" she explained.

"Yes grandmother, I won't disappoint you" I reassured her.

"I'm sure you won't, that's it for today" she told me.

"Goodnight" I said before leaving the room.

--

It was the day of the ball. Everybody was slowly filling up the ballroom. People arriving in long limos and even carriages. Their faces were hidden with a mask each and every one of them wearing a different kind.

I was wearing the dress my mom had given me the other day and a pink butterfly shaped mask to go with it. Hotaru was wearing a purple long dress with a white line from the front that flows to the side of the dress. Hotaru and I stood near the side watching as people chatted with one another.

From afar I could see my grandmother waving for me to come over. I guess it was time for my true purpose of being here. I tell Hotaru I'll be back in a few and leave towards my grandmother.

She was speaking to a family I believe I have seen before. I bow down and greet them.

"Hello how are you?" I ask politely.

They smile at me and reply with "What a lovely grandchild"

I turn to my left and see my parents talking to Hotaru's family with her standing beside them. I turn back towards my grandmother and I see 2 people approaching us. I could clearly see that one was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy was quite tall but I couldn't tell how old he was since he had a mask on. He was wearing a black and white tux with a matching black mask. The girl beside him had a red dress that ended around her knees with a white mask.

"Oh these here are my children" the man tells my grandmother and me.

I greet them with a smile and only the girl smiles back at me while the boy stayed completely emotionless.

"Dear, introduce yourself" my grandmother tells me.

I bow down and say.

"My name is Mikan Sakura; it is a pleasure to meet you"

They bow down as well.

"My Name is Aoi Hyuuga" she introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Natsume Hyuuga" he politely said.

I turn towards my grandmother and she gives me a nod. That was the signal. I slowly turn back to them and give them another smile.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" I ask tilting my head a bit to the side.

"Sure" Aoi answered without hesitation.

I could sense that the boy did not want to come but still followed. We walked through the crowd of people. As we walked I greeted a few guests and finally found Hotaru along the way.

"Hotaru, this is Natsume Hyuuga and Aoi Hyuuga" I introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you" Hotaru said and bowed her head.

They bowed down as well and we all continue to walk to the food. When we reached I just grabbed a cup of water. I noticed none of them even picked up something from the table. We took a seat to a couch nearby.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you both?" I asked.

"I'm 14 and my older brother is 16" she replied.

"What about you both?" Aoi asked.

"We're both 16" I answered.

"Oh, then my brother has a possibility of going out with you?" Aoi suddenly asked. At the time I was taking a sip of my water causing me to choke.

I began to cough and Hotaru began to pat me on the back. Once I had composed myself I noticed Aoi had a guilty look on.

I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for asking so suddenly" she apologizes.

"Ignore what my younger sister had asked you"

'_He finally speaks!'_ I thought to myself.

"It's fine, I'm just a little clumsy" I reassured her.

"Do you have siblings Ms.Sakura?" Aoi asked another question.

"I'm an only child and do please call me Mikan" I told her.

"Oh then please call me Aoi as well" she tells me.

"Can I call you Hotaru Ms.Imai?"

Hotaru nodded and Aoi smiled back.

"Do you have siblings Hotaru?"

"An older brother" Hotaru quickly answered.

"Oh that's cool"

"Brother, you're so quiet "she told him.

He quickly turned his head and stood up.

"Let's go Aoi"

"I don't want to leave!" she shouted.

I had to hurry and think of something to entertain him so he wouldn't leave. I quickly ran to him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go check out the garden" I told him.

Without me noticing, I had only grabbed Natsume's hand leaving Hotaru and Aoi smirking by the couch. Big mistake. I completely forgotten I was holding his hand until a few minutes after we reached the garden. I quickly removed my hand and thank the lord that it was dark, so he wouldn't be able to see how red my face was.

I look over to him and see him staring towards the cherry blossoms trees that my mom had planted when I was a child. I run towards it and call him over. He slowly followed.

"Cherry blossoms are my favourite" I told him.

He didn't reply but I guess he was too busy admiring the view. We both sat down near the trunk of the tree.

"How can you be so happy leaving in a place like this?" he suddenly asked.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Never mind" he said taking back his question.

"Oh no, um well... I never really said I was happy living in this place"

This time it was his turn to give me a questioning look.

"Well..." I continued.

"To be honest, I prefer being a normal commoner then having a 5 star cuisine meal every single day or living in a mansion bigger for a family of 4"

He nodded his head. I guess he understood what I meant.

I stood up and began brushing my dress, probably from the movement it caused my mask to fall off. My hair was fully loose and began to flow in the wind. My eyes glittered in the light and my dress flowed with my hair.A few seconds later I picked up my mask and turn over to see Natsume because he had gotten quiet. But when I turned over to look, he quickly turned his head.

'_Weird'_ I thought.

He slowly stood up as well and began to walk back inside with me following him. When we reached inside people were slowly leaving. The party was over.

I waved goodbye to Natsume and Aoi from the front entrance.

'_It'd be nice to see him again' I thought to myself. _

Who knew that moment would have come so suddenly...

* * *

Heyy! Second chapter

Tell me what u think so far

Review!


	3. Just Nat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING: **Some characters are a bit OOC

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just Nat**

I looked through the different shirts hanged on the clothing racks. I was shopping with Hotaru at the mall. I was having the time of my life, enjoying my teenage life like every other normal teen.

Hotaru was talking to someone on her phone. I look towards her to see her arguing. I tilt my head, and wonder what all the fuss was about. I find a shirt I liked and immediately bought it.

Next thing I knew Hotaru and I were waiting outside for the limo to arrive. Hotaru's limo that is. I was going to stay over at her house because my parents were out of town and I didn't want to deal with my grandmother at the moment.

Suddenly Hotaru and I hear commotion from a street nearby. From afar we could hear people fighting. I look at Hotaru and I see dollar signs in her eyes.

_'Oh boy, what is she thinking?'_ I giving her a panic look.

She began to reach into her pocket and suddenly takes out a digital camera. Next thing I knew she was running towards the sound. Was she planning to become a detective?? I quickly run after her hoping she wouldn't get into anything dangerous.

By the time I catch up there was a gang fight. I then notice a familiar face. It was the motorcycle boy. The boy I saw during the accident the other day. I analyse him carefully. Yup it's him alright. How did I know? It was the raven hair and those crimson eyes that stood out immediately as you look at him. I turn over to Hotaru to ask her to leave, but she was too busy with taking pictures secretly from behind a car.

"Hotaru what are you planning to do?" I ask curiously.

She stops taking pictures, turns over to me and says "We'll be lucky if one of these boys are on the most wanted list"

"Eh?!" I shouted that practically everybody could hear. I quickly stood up and next thing I knew me and Hotaru were being chased by the gang. Hotaru grabbed my hand and began running like crazy. My legs were nearly going to fall off. I couldn't run anymore. We ran around the corner into an alley and hid behind the garbage bin. We could hear them running pass and soon we could hear sirens. Hotaru and I were out of breath. She turned to me.

"Are you ok?" through her gasps of air.

I nod my head while my chest heavily moves up and down.

"We wouldn't have gotten in this mess if you didn't go" I scolded her, at least tried to.

"You were the one who had us discovered" she tells me.

Darn, I have no come back.

I sigh in relief knowing that we were fine now. Hotaru and I slowly start leaving our hiding spot but we were discovered again. We were pulled into a car. It happened all so fast. Next thing I knew I was tied up along with Hotaru. I could hear people talking. I open one of my eye and peek at the person. It was him!

"Hey, just let them go there worthless anyway" I could hear him say.

"Listen, they saw us they might turn us in" the other boy talked with a cigarette in his hand. I continue to listen.

"Did you just talk back to me?" he shouted angrily. He glared at him and I felt a rush of fear go through my body. These guys are serious. They are serious delinquents that will do anything to stay off the most wanted list.

'_What are they going to do to us?_' I began to panic.

I look ahead and see Hotaru trying to untie the rope. Her eyes were kept close. I quickly close my eyes also.

"I'm sorry" the boy with the cigarette bowed and apologized. He was forgiven and he left along with the other gang members. The only person left was him.

He turned to us and I felt him grab my shoulders.

'_Oh my gosh!'_ I scream in my mind while I try to shut my eyes as tightly as possible.

"You're awake aren't you? You don't have to fake it anymore, I won't hurt you" he reassured. Suddenly his voice was softer. Sort of sounded familiar.

I slowly open my eyes revealing my round brown orbs. I sit up and look towards Hotaru who was already untied and was standing up. He unties me and helps me up. He looks at both of us.

He combs his fingers through his beautiful black hair and stares at us with that bad boy look. I could hear my heart pounding while I continue to stare at him.

He sighs.

"Having you at the scene is really troublesome" he tells us straightforward.

"Maybe you should have thought of having a gang fight in a less public area" Hotaru speaks.

'_Oh my, Hotaru are you planning to get us killed?_' I tell her using my eyes. But I guess it didn't work because Hotaru just looked away.

"Whatever, listen we need you guys to shut up about what you saw, the digital camera you had earlier had been burned"

'_Where did his sweet voice go?'_ I think sadly.

"Are you going to let us go?" Hotaru asks

"At the moment, it's too risky to let you both go, for now we'll be keeping you here"

"Plus, you want to be safe don't you?" he continues.

"Safe?" I finally speak.

He looks at me. I swear my heart has just froze.

"The other gang probably saw you also, therefore we're going to be nice and keep you safe." He told us.

"Really? A delinquent trying to keep us girls safe? Is that something you would usually do or do you have a plan up your sleeve?" Hotaru raises her left eyebrow.

"You're Hotaru Imai are you not?" he questions her.

"Yes and how would somebody like you know who I am?" she keeps her left eye brow raised.

"I have my sources" he smirks.

"Come, we'll take you to the real hang out"

We follow him obediently into the car. I don't know how long the ride was because along the way I had fallen asleep. The next thing I knew Hotaru was trying to wake me up. I slowly open my eyes and here we were in front of a mini rundown home.

When we entered, it looked surprisingly better than from the outside. They lead us to the living room and we sit down along with everybody else. I could hear two boys whispering near us.

"How long are they staying here? They'll be a real nuisance" a boy says.

"Not sure, but Nat probably knows what he's doing" the other says.

"Nat? Who is that?" I thought out loud.

They both turn to me. I finally notice that I just had spoken loudly.

"I'm Nat"

It was him again.

"Nat what?" Hotaru questions.

"Just Nat"

I think my life has just turned more interesting.

* * *

Hey!

Third chapter up

what do you guys think?

tell me if its confusing i sorta rushed :S

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *


	4. First day with the gang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Warning: **Some characters may be a little OOC

* * *

**Chapter 4**: First day with the gang

**DAY 1**

The morning breeze and the ray of light from the sun entered my room. I could hear the birds chirping and the movement of the curtain being moved by the breeze. I shut my eyes tighter and pull the covers over my head. Thinking somehow this would help me fall back asleep. But no luck; I was now fully awake. I slowly open my left eye, keeping the other eye glued shut. I peek around the room and then I noticed it.

This wasn't my room...

I open both my eyes fully and examine my current location. Suddenly all the memories came rushing back to me. Right...we were being held captive by a gang of delinquents. How did this all come to place?

Because of a nosy Hotaru and a loud Mikan we somehow got into this position. Now that I think about it...

Where was Hotaru?

I slowly got out of bed, walking towards the door and slightly open it. I take a peek both directions checking if anybody was around. None; coast was clear.

To the right side of my room was the stairs. I began heading downstairs and kept walking until I reached the kitchen. Still nobody. Where was Hotaru?

Oh no, they didn't do anything did they?

I feel my heart beating like crazy. I began to panic and begin to run around the house frantically on the search for Hotaru. I checked in every room possible. The only room she could be is... the living room. I slowly open the door and take a peek. There she was...

"Straight Flush" she says with a smirk while placing down her cards.

All the boys groan.

"Hehe, empty your wallets" Hotaru says while doing a hand movement that said 'Gimme Gimme'

"H-Hotaru!" I shout at the door. A tear drop falls from my eye.

They all turn towards me finally noticing I've been standing there for the pass few seconds.

"Eh?!" All the boys say in unison. With a panic expression in their eyes.

"W-Why is she crying?" a boy with blue eyes asks.

"Hotaru!" I repeat her name again and run towards her making her fall down.

"H-Hotaru...I- I thought...s-something h-happen t-to you" I say through my sobs.

"Baka baka Hotaru!" I begin hitting her. But she kept blocking them with her left arm.

"You're the baka, you shouldn't jump to conclusions" she tells me with her emotionless voice as usual.

"Uh...we were all just playing poker down here sorry to make you worry" one of them with short blonde hair and brown eyes says.

"Oh..." I say and look down to my lap trying to hide my blush from embarrassment.

A few seconds later I was back to my usual self.

Hotaru stands up.

"Let's play again tomorrow" Hotaru says.

"I don't have any more money" one of them complained. He had blonde spiky hair and had small eyes.

"Yeah, I don't either" another one said. It was the boy earlier with brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm broke after this game" the last one said. He also had blonde hair with bangs that sort of covered his round blue eyes.

I stared at all them. Then it hit me.

"Ah!" I said pointing at all of them.

They stare back at me giving me a confused look.

"You..."

"We..?" they say in unison.

"I don't know your names" I said

They all fall down (anime style)

"Was that all?" the boy with blue eyes asks.

I nod my head in a childish way.

He smiles at me.

"Names Ruka" He says.

"Ruka-pyon" I repeated his name with a bit of my own creativity.

"Ruka...pyon?" he gives me a weird look.

"Ha-ha you hurt his pride "the boy with spiky hair says.

"Call me Koko" he said with a big grin.

"I'm Yuu" the other one says.

"I'm Mikan!" I introduce myself in a cheery voice.

I guess these guys aren't as bad as I imagined...

--

We were all in the living room. Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Nat were all sitting down casually. While me and Hotaru were sitting down feeling rather uncomfortable.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Koko picked it up.

"Yo" he greeted

We couldn't hear the other people on the other line but the conversation was pretty short.

"Yeah"

"Hm..."

"Peace" he hanged up.

"Yo Nat, there's a race going on they say they want you there" he informs him

Before Nat fully replies he looks towards me and I quickly look away.

_'Oh my gosh, our eyes locked'_ I thought slightly panicking in my head.

"Let's go" he says standing up.

He heads to the door of the living room but then turn backs and looks back at us.

"Your coming" then he left.

"Eh?"

--

I could feel the wind against my skin and it was getting stronger as it was speeding up. I shut my eyes and hold tighter onto the person riding along with me and it just so happens to be Nat. He took a quick turn to the left, I felt like I was going to fall off any minute now. The sound of the motorcycle was so loud that I was afraid I would go deaf. Finally the sound, the wind, and the movement stopped. I opened my eyes and to my surprise we were near the lake.

"You planning to let go of me any time soon?" I could hear him say through my helmet.

My eyes widen as I realize I've been holding onto him like a teddy bear for the past few minutes. I quickly let go and I thank the creator of helmets because it was hiding my big blush.

"S-sorry"

He chuckles and my blush gets even bigger. I guess I won't be taking off my helmet for another few minutes.

I get off the motorcycle while he stays on. He looks at me.

"Keep the helmet for now and stay here with Hotaru" he tells me.

He rides up to the other riders along with Koko, Yuu and Ruka following him.

From afar I could see them talking to a boy and his pals.

"Yo Nat, it's been a while" Tsubasa greeted.

Natsume gave a nod.

"When's the race starting up?" Nat asked.

"In a few minutes, but hey if you don't mind me asking whose the chick riding with you?" he said with a smirk.

"Long story, start up the race now while I'm still in the mood"

Tsubasa chuckled.

"Impatient as always" he said before turning around and began telling the other racers to go to the starting line.

Hotaru and I were now standing by the starting line. I could see people eyeing us and it was clearly noticeable we weren't from around here. The sound of motorcycles was back in my ears again. Nat pulls up in front of us.

"Yo, watch carefully I'll win this race for you" he says and winks at me.

A blush comes onto my face again.

Am I just hearing things or did he really just say that?

* * *

Yay chapter 4!

Review Please and Thank you :P


	5. Pleasure to meet you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING:** characters may be a little OOC

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Pleasure to meet you

For the pass few minutes the only thing running through my head was.

'_Watch carefully, I'll win this race for you'_

For some reason my mind has been playing it over and over and over again. The only thing that helped me snap out of it was the sound of a gun fire.

I brought up my attention to what was currently happening. There he went. Nat was so fast that it seemed like he disappeared instantly. The rules were simple; who ever reaches back to the starting line again wins.

Everybody turned their heads towards the direction the winner would be coming from. A few minutes later; there they were. My heart began to thump really loudly, I never felt like this before. I was so excited and curious about what the outcome would be. I swear during those few minutes; I never blinked, afraid I would miss the best part of the race. I watch as the bikers' race towards the finish line. It was a tight race between Nat and some other boy. But of course the winner was none other than Nat himself.

He stopped his motorcycle a few meters away from the finishing line. Everybody quickly ran towards him. I did the same. My legs were like it had a mind of its own. I pushed through the crowd and find him taking off his helmet revealing his raven hair. Brushing his fingers through his hair he smirks and lifts his helmet in the air. Everybody cheers.

"Great race" the other rider who was near winning, pulls up beside him. They give each other props and takes off his helmet.

"Your still unbeatable, haven't changed one bit" he says with a smirk.

"Hn" was Nat's reply.

--

When we headed back to the house, I expected it just to be us. But a few other people had ended up coming along. It was like those high school parties I always heard about at school. People would come, and end up inviting more people. At one point some even sneaked in some beer. Hotaru and I sat by the stairs completely out. Nat and the others were in the living room talking to some other people; mostly girls. When I came to sit down earlier I was kicked out. So here I am sitting with Hotaru by the stairs while everybody else is either in the kitchen drinking down beer, in the living room chilling or just dancing around the house.

"Let's go back to the room, it's too loud here" Hotaru decided. I nodded and followed her to the room. But in the end Hotaru's picked the wrong decision. As we opened the door we were greeted with two people making out on the bed. Hotaru quickly slammed the door. My eyes were the size of saucers.

"Um..." I was trying to say something but I was too shocked.

"Ignore what you just saw" Hotaru told me and began dragging me to the washroom.

"My beautiful virgin eyes! " I finally shouted as we entered the washroom.

"I've seen the dark side!" I continued.

"I'll never be able to-"I was cut off by a smack in the head by Hotaru.

"You're overreacting" she said quite calmly.

But I know behind that composure of hers she's probably thinking the same thing.

**HOTARU POV **

I might need to take sleeping pills tonight; I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Oh great, I just remembered that was my bed they were on. Why is Mikan panicking when really her bed was safe and sound? Maybe I can buy a new mattress with the money I won today from poker. Hmmm... I can work something out.

I smirk.

**END OF POV**

I continue to stare at Hotaru and suddenly she begins to smirk. I tilt my head slightly and give her a confused look. But Hotaru did not explain to me what she was thinking.

We wait in the washroom a few more minutes and we finally decide to head downstairs again.

As we were walking down stairs we were called by Nat from the living room. We hesitantly entered the living room. Everybody had their eyes on Hotaru and I. Nat called me over and asked me to sit beside him. Patting the free seat beside him and I did as I was told. As I looked around, the girls in the room were giving me a death glare. Oh boy... think of sunshines and rainbows. Sunshines and rainbows...

"May I ask what your name is?" The boy sitting across from me asked. I was able to recognize his face. He was the person who had almost won the race earlier.

"Sakura, Mikan Sakura" Right as I said it the girls turn their head towards me.

"You're kidding right?" A girl with... whoa did she have green hair?

"No...Why would I kid with you?" I asked titling my head with confusion.

"You absolutely can't be Yuka's daughter!" She shouted.

"Um... how do you know my mother?" I asked becoming even more confused.

"Ah! No way! Yuka Sakura is one of my favourite fashion designers I absolutely love her clothes"

"I refuse to believe that you are her daughter"

"But Mikan indeed is the daughter of Yuka Sakura" Hotaru speaks.

"Why is the daughter of Yuka living in a house of delinquents?" she asked.

"Oh that's because –"I was going to continue but Nat silenced me with his hand covering my mouth.

"It's none of your business, she's the daughter of Yuka end of discussion" he said sounding quite annoyed.

That sure shut her up because she stormed out of the living room.

"So...Mikan right?" the boy who asked my name earlier asked.

I nodded.

He grinned.

"Name's Tsubasa Andou" He took out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said while taking out my hand as well to give him a hand shake. He took my hand and next thing I knew I felt soft lips touch my skin.

"And it's twice the pleasure to meet you"

"Do you mind if I take you out sometime to get to know you better?" he asked me.

* * *

Hmm...I don't have alot to say about this chapter. I found it sorta boring :P lol

anyways Review!


	6. Please Come Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING:** Characters may be a little OOC

--

**Chapter 6:** Please come home

"Um..."I stared at him. Slightly blushing at what he had just done.

His eyes stared at me like a puppy asking for more food.

Nat watched the entire scene from the corner of his eye. I was completely oblivious as to how he was feeling. He was irritated at Tsubasa.

"Hehe" he began to laugh.

"Don't force yourself, you can think about it" he said while patting my head. I smiled at him causing a blush to creep onto his cheeks.

"Thanks" I said before turning over to Nat, who quickly turned his head.

I stared strangely at him first but then I shook it off.

"Nat..." I tried to talk to him.

"What?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

I puffed my cheeks, offended by his rude behaviour. I didn't do anything wrong yet here he is treating me so rudely. I turned my head; I didn't want to talk to him anymore. But still the change of his attitude really made me mad. What happened to the flirtatious Nat (1)? I puffed my cheeks again thinking about it. From across the room, Ruka stared at me and began to wave me over. He was sitting by himself near the window. I went over and sat beside him.

He smiled as I approached him and I smiled back.

"Hey... can I tell you something?" he told me as I sat down.

I nodded my head.

"You seem pretty upset at Nat" he said.

"I am! He's so rude!" I told him.

He slightly smiled and told me. "Honestly, he may be rude sometimes but really he's actually quite nice, he's just been through a lot. Lately, he's actually changed a bit, probably because of your influence"

"Oh..." I said, I had nothing else to say.

"Yeah...I just didn't want you to judge him wrong" Ruka said kindly.

"You're a really nice friend aren't you?" I smiled at him.

His eyes widen and he slowly bent down his head to hide his forming blush. I giggled and watched as his blush got even bigger.

Soon after, people started to slowly leave the house. They had made a big mess, but everybody was too lazy to clean it up. In the end Hotaru and I tried to clean up as much as we could and went to sleep soon after.

--

_I was surrounded in black darkness. I looked around, it was pitch black and nothing else but silence. Suddenly I could hear people calling my name. I turned to my right and saw my family. There was my mom, my dad and my grandmother. My parents were crying and asking me to go home. But then I heard people calling me, a different voice this time. I turned to my left and saw Nat and everybody else. They were asking me to stay. My head turned right, then left, then right again. I had no idea who to choose. Then suddenly they began to shout. They were on fire; I didn't know what to do. They started shouting. _

"_Choose!" _

"_I-I ...I don't know!" I covered my ears and began to fall on my knees. I closed my eyes trying my best to shut out the noise._

Then I woke up. I was slightly sweating and I was breathing heavily. I turned my head to see if I had woken up Hotaru. She was still asleep. I couldn't go to sleep for I still afraid of that nightmare. I looked outside and I could see the stars from my bed. I slowly got out of bed hoping I wouldn't wake up Hotaru. I quietly opened the door but then turned back to see Hotaru move a bit, but she stopped. I sighed of relief and began to leave the room. I inhaled the nice cold air as I took a step outside. I took a seat at the porch steps and looked up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight. I began to use my hands to rub my arms to keep me warm.

"You'll catch a cold..."a deep voice spoke.

I turned around to see Nat. He took a seat beside me and looked up at the stars.

"I'm going inside soon" I told him. He didn't reply until about 15 minutes later.

"We should get inside" He said while standing up.

I nodded and stared back at the stars one last time before heading inside. I don't know why but having Nat with me, calmed me down. I felt more comfortable and I don't know if this was just me but I felt like Nat was actually trying to keep me company. I smiled at the thought and headed upstairs back to my room to sleep.

**DAY 2**

I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. After I had went back to sleep from the nightmare, I never thought about it again. I slowly sat up on my bed and turned to see if Hotaru was still asleep. Her bed was neatly made and I was guessing she was now downstairs. I got out of bed and began heading downstairs, where I could hear everybody in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey! Mikan" Koko greeted while holding a piece of greasy pizza in his hand.

"Hi" I smiled.

"What do you want to eat? We have a low supply of food right now" Ruka said.

"Toast?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, there's two left, good thing I didn't eat it...something was stopping myself from eating it, weird eh?" he told me with a big grin that I could no longer see his eyes.

"Koko...somehow can sense things and because of that he can understand people easily" Yuu explained.

"Eh...that's amazing" I said while chewing on a piece of toast.

"Yeah...comes in pretty handy when I feel like talking to girls, I can sense what they want to talk about, it's like I can read their minds" he told me.

"Hey...what am I thinking?" I asked him staring directly into his tiny eyes.

He looked at me.

"Um...the toast tastes dry?" He said.

"Wow...you're amazing!" I said praising him.

"That's because he ate the last piece" Hotaru mumbled.

"What was that Hotaru?" I asked.

She looked at me "Nothing" she simply answered.

"_Here we are, at the Sakura mansion where the young Mikan Sakura lives. Recently we have just found out that she has been missing for about 2 days now. How do you feel about this?" _

Everybody turned their head to the TV, placed on the counter in the kitchen. The reporter was in front of my house and I could see my family.

"Mother..." I said quietly as my mother began to speak.

"We have no idea where Mikan is, but..." it seemed like my mother was nearly about to cry. She put her head down but then looked up to the camera again. A teardrop fell from her beautiful brown eyes. My eyes began to water as I continue to watch.

"Please come home" the last 3 words I heard her say before Nat turned off the television.

--

Hii!

(1) where she says flirtatious Nat, I just want to remind you that Nat and Natsume sort of have different personalities but they are the SAME person. Mikan just doesn't know that Nat is the person she met at the masqeurade ball.

:) okk soo lets see...this chapter I must say, took me pretty long to update but starting now I think I might give myself a time limit at least a week. So i'll try my best to update before the end of the week if not then I owe you guys two chapters for my next update :P

one last thing! You all may be wondering about the Tsubasa thing. I was thinking that is something Tsbuasa would normally do. Because in the manga he was always the caring senpai and yeah...I was just thinking about their personalities I didn't want them to be very OC.

Anyways...

Review Please! & I'll be sure to update soon.

Rizzy.16


	7. Unknown Reasons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**WARNING: **Characters may be a little OOC

Hii! I want to thank you for the review, I'm happy you all enjoy my story :)

R&R

* * *

**Chapter 7:** unknown reasons

My mother's voice was like a wakeup call. Thinking about it now, we were being held captive here! Hotaru and I had no idea at all, when we would be able to go home. So many questions ran through my head.

"When are we going home?" I asked breaking the deafening silence that had occurred soon after the TV was turned off.

Everybody in the room had their eyes on me. Nat stared and looked down; I also kept my head down.

"Why...what is your true purpose for keeping us here?" I continued to ask.

"Mikan..." Hotaru whispered.

I looked up locking gazes with Nat. His face was serious and slightly terrifying.

"To keep you safe" He finally spoke.

"From what? Aren't you keeping us captive here?" I snapped.

His faced showed a glimpse of shock but turned back to his usual serious expression. Still keeping his head down, he began to shake with anger, his hands balled into a fist. Then he finally replied with...

"It's none of your business" and with those last words he left.

The deafening silence appeared again. The happy atmosphere turned intense. Everybody in the room tried to fight weather to break the silence or to leave everything the way it was. At the moment I stared down at my dried up toast. I had suddenly lost my appetite and from my guess so has the others. Everybody began to leave slowly one by one. The last people in the room with me were Hotaru and Ruka.

Ruka gave me an apologetic look before leaving the room, leaving only me and Hotaru left.

"Mikan..." Hotaru began to speak.

I looked up at her, a tear falling down my eye. She wrapped me in a hug and I closed my eyes shutting out all thoughts that were running through my head.

--

All day throughout the house nobody dared to speak. I had chosen to lock myself up in my room. I brought up my knees and rested my chin on top. It was still nice and bright outside and the birds were chirping happily.

'_What do I want?'_ I asked myself

Seeing my mother cry...it hurt. But making everybody in the house upset, mostly Nat...I felt guilty. Who knew after 2 days we would get along so easily? We acted like child-hood friends and completely left the fact out that we were being held captive by them. I knew clearly that whoever I choose to stay with there would always be a consequence. If I choose to stay here...I would get freedom, but my family would be worried for me and I know my mother would be crying plenty while I'm gone. Then choosing to go back home...there was only a consequence which was losing freedom and everything would be back to the way it was. My grandmother would have probably gotten even more strict probably ask my father to bring up the security.

I inhaled deeply before getting up and heading out the door towards Nat's room. I forced my shaky hand to knock on the door.

"Come in" I heard a deep voice from the other side of the door.

I thought about my conclusion over again before taking a step inside the room. Nat was sitting on his bed with a manga in his hand. He looked up; seeing it was me he returned his attention back to his manga.

"Um..." I suddenly couldn't talk.

"You aren't going home even if you beg me" he told me without looking up.

"W-wait! At least tell me the reason why" I approached him, taking away the manga and looking directly into his eyes. He gave me a bored expression.

"You were at the fight, you had evidence of us being there and you saw us. Of course we can't let you free after knowing so much" he explained.

I looked down.

"So you don't trust me?" I asked

He hesitated before nodding.

"You're lying! If you didn't want us to run out and tell you to the police why are you letting us run around so freely?" I snapped.

"You...you have a reason and you aren't telling me" I told him.

He stared blankly at me.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" He said before grabbing the manga back from me and continued to read.

I was shaking with anger, with my head down; I walked out of the room and marched back into my own. Hotaru was in the room sitting by the window. I ran up to her and hugged her. In the end, what I intended to do never happened. I had planned on apologizing for earlier, but I just snapped. Now...I felt even guiltier.

**DAY 3**

The next morning, I marched my way downstairs to the kitchen and gathered all of my courage before entering. As I entered, everybody was their usual loud selves. They probably had already forgotten about the events that occurred yesterday.

"G-good morning" I greeted

"Yo" Koko greeted.

"Hi" Yuu and Ruka chorused.

"Feeling better?" Hotaru asked as I took a seat next to her.

I nodded and began looking for Nat.

"Um...where's Nat?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh he went out...he had to talk to the rest of the gang" Koko said.

"...rest of the gang?" I titled my head as I questioned him.

"Oh yeah...you haven't met the full gang yet" Koko began to scratch his head.

"Our gang is spread out throughout the area, Tsubasa and his gang is up north while theres another gang down south and we're around the west area" Ruka explained.

Yuu joined in the conversation as well.

"The only gang you haven't met is the gang in the south, but you'll probably meet them soon"

"Oh..."I nodded my head unconsciously trying to take in all the new information.

**RING RING**

The phone began to ring. Ruka quickly stood up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Ruka replied.

"Eh? Nat...Are you sure?" Ruka face suddenly looked nervous.

Before hanging up Ruka sighed and said. "Bye"

He slowly walked back to us. I stared at him with a confused look. He seemed very serious.

"They want to see the new members of the gang..." Ruka stared at me and Hotaru.

"New members?" I asked.

"Yeah...Hotaru and You" Ruka said.

'_Whose they...and since when were we the new members? Oh boy... better prepare myself for what awaits me' _

* * *

hii! hmm soo I just want to ask if the ending was a bit sudden?? :S

but anyways my next update will be someday next week :)

Review Please!


	8. Meeting The Rest of The Gang

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Warning:** Some characters may be a little OOC

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting the rest of the gang.**

This was my third time riding on a motorcycle and I was still not used to it. I kept a tight grip around Ruka's waist, who I was riding with. Hotaru was riding with Yuu and Koko was riding on his own. Taking a deep breath I slowly began to somewhat loosen my hold on Ruka's waist. I knew that I would have to begin getting used to this way of transportation. Since it was mostly likely the only vehicle they owned. As for Hotaru she seemed to enjoy the ride.

We soon arrive at a rundown warehouse. I hesitantly follow Ruka and the others. As I took a step inside the warehouse, I could hear laughter. The place was filled with delinquents; well it wasn't surprising as this WAS a gang hangout. The place was filled with an unpleasant smell. A large amount of people were smoking and beer bottles were scattered on the cold bare floor. I could see Natsume sitting in the far corner and we began to approach him. I could sense stares from the people and I suddenly became very conscience of what I had gotten myself into.

Natsume greeted us with a usual nod.

"Yo" everybody greeted him back. I look at the people who were sitting along with Natsume. I saw Tsubasa who enthusiastically greeted me. I smiled at him, he invited me to sit beside me and so I accepted his invitation. I continue to stare at the others. One catching my attention, he was pretty good looking; he had long black hair and purple eyes. Without me noticing; he was also looking back at me. I stop analysing him when he smiled at me. I quickly turn my head from him, my heart was thumping.

'_Oh no...He saw me staring at him!'_ I panicked.

I took a quick glance at him. He was still looking at me, and was it just me? Or did his smile get rather bigger?

"Are these the new members?" the guy asked looking more serious this time and his smile was now gone. Natsume eyed him at first but then nodded. Right as Natsume nodded; he quickly jumped from where he was sitting and grabbed Hotaru and I in a big bear hug. Hotaru smacked his hand off of her and he kindly removed his hand, but then wrapped me in a bigger bear hug; now using both his hands. I was shocked at the sudden change of attitude.

"Oh Natsume you know my taste very well" he told Natsume.

"Your such a cutie, I just want to eat you up. Don't worry I'm a little older than you but we can work things out"

I began to get nervous.

'_What did he mean eat me up?'_ I thought.

"Akira...let go of her already" Tsubasa tugged his long hair and finally Akira let go of me to begin a fight with Tsubasa.

I took a deep breath right as he let go of me. I was able to breathe more properly.

"Who is Akira?" I asked Ruka who was sitting near by.

"You know the gang we were talking about that are in the south?" he asked me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Akira Tonouchi is the leader of the south gang" Ruka explained.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so everybody in the gang is pretty much here"

I look around and I finally noticed people were staring at me rather funny. They seemed like kind people...but they were still intimidating.

After a while I began to meet several other people. Some people that I met were Misaki; she seemed like a cool person. The more I got to know her the more I began to notice that she was very close to Tsubasa. I also met Permy; but her real name is Sumire. She had been the girl I met during the party. There was also Nobara, Kaname and Hayate. Hayate seemed to have an interest towards Hotaru, which I found sort of funny.

We stayed for a pretty long time, most of the time Hotaru and I were being introduced to other members. I didn't feel as intimidated anymore once I got to know them better. But then suddenly, things began to happen. Near the ceiling of the warehouse there were glass windows, but they were soon broken by heavy rocks. The place was being attacked. Hotaru and I were quickly pulled away by Nat and the others. We began to run to the bikes, Nat pulled me on his. Nat started his bike and we were soon moving fast speed. I turned my head to see the other gang members leaving as well. I had no idea what happened. But that was very scary...

Nat didn't take us straight home; instead we were hiding out near a lake.

"What do we do now?" Koko asked.

Nat didn't answer. Instead I had spoken up.

"What's going on?" I asked them for an explanation.

"There the gang we're going against, their leader is Reo." Ruka explained.

"We used to be the only gang around here, but Reo's gang suddenly came trying to take our place" Yuu continued.

"But there horrible" Koko added.

It suddenly became too quiet; I began to look around for Hotaru. Then I noticed it. She wasn't here!

"Where's Hotaru!?" I panicked.

Everybody looked at me, then they looked at each other.

Everybody shook their heads.

"We...don't know"

"What?!We have to find Hotaru, what if something happened?" I was now yelling.

"Shit!" Nat finally spoke.

He got off his bike.

"We can't go back, she's probably with Hayate" Nat told me.

"Nat's right, I think I saw her being pulled away by Hayate earlier" Ruka tried to calm me down.

I sighed and chose to believe them.

'_I hope their right' _I thought.

--

"Why did you take me with you?" Hotaru asked monotonously.

Hayate began to get nervous. He had only taken an interest in her, because she looked similar to the girl from a game he would always play when he was younger.

"Damn, It was dangerous we needed to get out, and you weren't doing anything" he told her while trying to calm down his racing heart.

Hotaru didn't answer but instead began to walk towards Tsubasa.

"Take me to Mikan" she told him. Tsubasa looked at her.

"I can't, I have no idea where she is" Tsubasa told her.

"Fine" Hotaru replied and sat down on the cold ground. They were hiding out, underneath a bridge. It was late out and no cars were passing by. Nobody knew how long they would have to stay there. They didn't even know if Reo was still at the hang out. But one thing they knew was that they weren't safe...

* * *

Oh geez...was this chapter boring? Honestly?

Review Please!


End file.
